Tyson Jost
| birth_place = St. Albert, Alberta, Canada | draft = 10th overall | draft_year = 2016 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2017 | career_end = }} Tyson Jost (born March 14, 1998) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who is currently playing for the Colorado Avalanche in the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected 10th overall by the Avalanche in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Tyson was drafted by the Everett Silvertips in the 1st round (7th overall) of the 2013 WHL Bantam Draft, but decided to reject a major junior career by playing with the Okanagan Rockets of the British Columbia Major Midget League to retain his NCAA eligibility. In the 2013–14 season with the Rockets, he played as an alternate captain in 36 games contributing with 44 goals and 88 points to help the Rockets claim the BCMML Championship. Tyson also made his debut in the British Columbia Hockey League after agreeing to play with the Penticton Vees. In his first full BCHL season in 2014–15, Tyson's playmaking and scoring ability were apparent in helping the Vees capture the Fred Page Cup. He compiled 45 points in 46 games to earn a selection to the BCHL All-Rookie Team. Prior to his second full season with the Vees, he was bestowed as team captain by the Vees and committed to play collegiate hockey for North Dakota Fighting Hawks for the 2016–17 season. In the 2015–16 season, Tyson justified his status as a potential first-round pick with the Penticton Vees with a dominant 104 points in only 48 regular season games. He led the league with 62 assists and finished third in overall scoring with the highest point-per-game rate to be selected as the BCHL Most Valuable Player (MVP) and earn the Canadian Junior Hockey League National Player of the Year honours. With his selection 10th overall in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft with the Colorado Avalanche, Tyson reflected the strength of the BCHL (alongside teammate Dante Fabbro and Dennis Cholowski) in helping the league set a new record with 3 players taken in the first round of a draft. Tyson began his collegiate career in the 2016–17 season, quickly adapting to the Fighting Hawks in assuming first-line responsibilities. He finished his true freshman season placing second amongst North Dakota in scoring with 16 goals and 35 points in 33 games, earning a selection to the NCHC All-Rookie Team. On March 29, 2017, Tyson opted to end his collegiate career, in agreeing to a three-year, entry-level contract with the Colorado Avalanche. He became the first freshman from North Dakota to graduate directly to the NHL since Ed Belfour in 1987. Tyson joined the Avalanche immediately to help close out the franchise's worst season in Denver, making his NHL debut in a 2–1 shootout victory over the St. Louis Blues on March 31, 2017; he scored his first NHL goal on April 6, the teams final home game of the season. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Tyson was selected to his first international event in 2014 to participate with Canada White in the World U-17 Hockey Challenge in November. Prior to his second season with the Penticton Vees, he helped Canada's Under-18 team capture the gold medal at the 2015 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament. He also won gold with Canada at the 2015 World Junior A Challenge. Tyson captained Canada at the 2016 IIHF World U18 Championships in Grand Forks, North Dakota where he led the tournament in scoring with 15 points in seven games. His points total established a Canadian record at that event, surpassing the previous mark set by Connor McDavid (14) in 2013. Despite placing out of the medals, Jost was selected as the tournament’s “Best Forward” and was named to the All-Star Team. Accolades Category:1998 births Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres